Utsunomiya Toramaru
Utsunomiya Toramaru (宇都宮 虎丸, dub: Austin Hobbs) is one of the main supporting characters, that was chosen to join Inazuma Japan. He is very active and during training camp always requested to go home early since he was helping his mother, Utsunomiya Toranoya, with the deliveries from their restaurant, with the help of Nonomi. He reappeared in GO as Ishido's right-hand man. Appearance Toramaru has spiky blue-black hair and eyes. Endou Kanon's hair is similar to Toramaru's. His jersey is the same as others, a blue shirt with white stripes on his shoulders, a red patch below his collar and a thunder sign on his left side of his shirt, and plain white shorts which have blue strips on it. His jacket in the game when he first met everyone is different, though. In GO, he grew side bangs and his hair spikes to the left. Toramaru is usually seen wearing a gray comple, along with a black tie. Personality Toramaru is a shy boy.Though he may be shy, he is very strong and he has an unmistakable huge amount of potential in becoming the best in Japan. At the same time, he is a very helpful and concerned boy when it comes to helping his mother and even insists on running the restaurant himself. He does not call her until the customers in the restaurant become rowdy. He also greatly admires Gouenji and even wants to outdo Gouenji someday ever since the time they told him not to hold back in his plays, sometimes saying, "Beware, or I'll take the ace's seat from you." After that, the respect he had for Gouenji and the others had grown profusely, not only as seniors, but also as friends. He does a combination technique with Gouenji called Tiger Storm, and another combination technique with both Gouenji and Hiroto called Grand Fire. In the anime, he stops being shy after using Tiger Drive for the first time and show that he is really cheeky for the rest of the show. Plot Season 3 Toramaru first appeared in Episode 068, followed Endou because he didn't know where to go. He was also one of Japan's representatives. In the selection match of Inazuma Japan, Toramaru had a chance to shoot, but passed it to someone else. The same thing happened again in the match against Big Waves. During the traning camps, Toramaru was usually seen going home earlier than the others, and the coach allowed him. His past was finally revealed when they fought against Desert Lion. Toramaru is a sixth grade student and the best soccer player in his district, but then he was shunned by his teammates, because he was an excellent player, he would himself score maximum goals, ignoring his teammates. He then made up his mind that he would always let others score while he would make assists. But in the match against Desert Lion, Gouenji and the others let him k now that he can always play his best and none of them is so weak that they cannot handle his plays. Then Toramaru decides to play his full potential and brings out his hissatsu, Tiger Drive. Because of his young age, he is exempt from joining the Football Frontier and playing professionally, but later is brought in by Coach Hibiki to join Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan. During the day, Toramaru helps his sickly mother with her restaurant, making deliveries during the afternoon that cut into his Soccer practice. Toramaru also had no data in the FF (Football Frontier) because he is only in 6th Grade Elementary school but he is allowed to play in the FFI (Football Frontier International) due to the fact that it takes different cultures of countries into consideration thus, those who are 15 and younger are allowed to play. He was afraid that if we always score goal his teammates will not be his friends so when he reach the goal post he sent the ball to someone else to goal. But he is convinced by Gouenji and rest of team to score on his own. Later, he becomes a valuable player for Endou and his friends. He especially looks up to Gouenji, and eventually Tobitaka, as role models. Later, in some episodes he was given a mail that contains about something very important about his mother, then after he was greatly angry and not talking to anybody. But because of Tobitaka, he was able to get over it, after the episode he learned RC Shoot. After the finals, and when Inazuma Japan returned back to Japan, Toramaru joins Raimon Junior High. In Episode 126 he graduated from Raimon, and when it was Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that him and along with the rest of Raimon, they where all crying because they where about to go their separate ways. Then Episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Plot (GO) He first appear in the Episode 37, when he talked with Ishido. In the Inazuma Eleven GO game, it is seen on the 41st cutscene that he is watching the finals match of the Holy Road which consists of Raimon versus the final team. Toramaru is shown watching the match alongside Ishido Shuuji and Saginuma Osamu. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the Strongest Army, Ogre In the movie, he joined the Raimon Team to help fight against Team Ogre along with Kanon, Tobitaka, Fidio, Fubuki and Hiroto. He used Tiger Drive for make a chain shoot with Gouenji's Maximum Fire and scored a goal. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Gladius Arch' *'SH Grand Fire' (with Gouenji & Hiroto) *'SH Jet Stream' (with Endou and Gouenji, temporarily with Fudou) *'SH RC Shoot' *'SH Tiger Drive' *'SH Tiger Storm '(with Gouenji) *'SH Rocket Head' (3DS Game) *'SH Ballista Shot' (3DS Game) *'OF Hitori One-Two '(Game) *'OF Zeroyon '(3DS Game) *'OF Claymore '(3DS Game) *'OF Dual Pass '(Game, Neo Raimon form) *'DF Sigma Zone '(Game, Neo Raimon form) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Route of Sky '(ルート･オブ･スカイ) *'HT Dual Typhoon' (デュアルタイフーン) Relationships *'Utsunomiya Toranoya' (mother) Quotes *''"You shouldn't be up, Mom! Go and lie down! The store isn't that busy yet!"'' (To his mother) *''"This is my best, People score when I make assists! It's better that way! That way, I won't be taking away from anyone else's participation. We'll all be able to enjoy soccer!"'' (To Gouenji Shuuya) *''"They're running along with me. I've got friends who'll fight with me...Right here!"'' (To Himself) *''"But...I haven't gotten serious yet....senpai."'' (To Gouenji Shuuya) *''"Okay, let's win the next match too! We can't end this at the Asia prelims after all!"'' (To Himself) *''"But if you take me lightly, I'll steal the ace's seat before you know it. I'll be even better than you some day, Gouenji-san."'' (To Gouenji Shuuya) Trivia *"Tora" in japanese means 'Tiger', a pun on his techniques, Tiger Drive and Tiger Storm. *When he first appeared at Inazuma Japan, his outfit was different from the game, his appearance there being blue shorts, and a yellow and green hoodie, whereas in the anime it was a blue and white tracksuit. *He is also seen to be a good cook, as he helps his mother run the cafe, and also seems to have a sense of criticism when it comes to tasting food. *Toramaru is a big fan of Gouenji. *His face is resembles to Kudou Fuyuka *He seemed to look up to both Tobitaka and Gouenji. *In the Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!, differently from the anime, Toramaru knowns Endou after Endou, Kabeyama, Kazemaru and Someoka beated some bullies who are tormenting him. *He is stated by Hibiki to have natural talent in soccer even without hard training. *All of his techniques (in the anime) are shoot hissatsu. *In Episode 126, it is said that Toramaru is the new ace striker of Raimon. *In GO, his age may be 22 years old. *It's possible that Toramaru could've sided with Gouenji because he admires him; and it seems he tried to reason with Gouenji about soccer they had before. *He reappears in Episode 037 (GO). Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Fifth Sector Category:White Team Category:Inazuma Japan B Category:Raimon Category:Neo Raimon Category:Wood Character